


Soaking Wet

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humiliation, Piss kink, Pool Sex, Watersports, dirtiest thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette has a bit of a problem at the pool. Make sure to read the tags.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Soaking Wet

Ever since Adrien had mentioned that he had a pool in his house, his friends had shunned the public pool entirely.

Marinette had luckily gotten used to seeing Adrien in just swim trunks, and she was also okay with wearing a semi-revealing bikini around him. They were just wearing what was most comfortable for swimming, that’s all.

She stood in waist deep water, laughing as Nino and Adrien fought with pool noodles, Adrien having the clear advantage as he wielded the foam like a sword.

The warm water gently lapping against her skin reminded her of a certain _need_. Marinette had to pee.

Everyone peed in the pool, right? She really didn’t think anything of widening her stance slightly. If she kept her face neutral, no one would know what she was doing.

She didn’t expect Alya to call for a game of chicken right as she started relieving her bladder.

Everything happened so fast—before she could blink, Adrien was swimming through her spread legs and surfacing with his hands on her legs, pulling her onto his shoulders. Any other time she’d love the closeness, admire how he could so easily sweep her off her feet, but this time—she was _still peeing_ , and even though she tried to stop, the stream leaked from her bikini bottoms onto the back of Adrien’s head.

She just pissed in the love of her life’s hair.

Marinette wanted to cry as she felt the last few drips roll down her thighs onto Adrien’s shoulders. Her bladder was relieved, but her nether regions were still aching, wanting a different kind of relief. The rest of her was on high alert, waiting for Adrien to drop her in disgust and never speak to her again.

Instead, he turned his head to smile up at her, his nose brushing her inner thigh, wet with a mixture of urine and pool water. “You ready?”

Did he really not notice? She nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Charge!” Alya cried from atop Nino’s shoulders. Nino ran awkwardly through the water to Marinette and Adrien, but Adrien swiftly sidestepped him.

Marinette, already distracted and uneasy, fell from Adrien’s shoulders, landing in the water with a big splash.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked her, giving her his hand as she stood upright.

She squeezed his hand gently as she wiped pool water out of her eyes. “I-I’m fine. I guess I’m just not in the mood for this game right now?”

“Spoilsport,” Alya teased. “Hey, babe, mind if I stay up here? I like being tall.”

“Not for too long, I’m not _that_ strong,” he shot back, tipping up his head so Alya could bend down and kiss him lightly.

“Those two are so cute together,” Marinette murmured. She was still holding Adrien’s hand, but she dropped it as soon as she realized.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He mercifully said nothing about how _really weird_ Marinette was acting.

Things calmed down a bit after that, as Alya hauled out a couple of floats for her and Marinette to relax in. They floated around the pool while the boys swam, and before long, it was time for Alya and Nino to leave.

“Really sorry, guys, but we’re both stuck babysitting tonight,” she explained, pulling on jeans over her bathing suit. “See you Monday!”

Adrien swam over to where Marinette was floating, grasping the edge of the inflatable. “Being an only child is great sometimes, isn’t it?”

She laughed. “Yeah. I can stay a few more hours. I-if you want me to, I mean.”

“Yeah, I want you to,” he said. He rested his forearms on the float and set his head down as he watched her, and she suddenly felt cold and exposed above the water. “So, now that it’s just us, I’ve got a…kind of weird question for you.”

Oh shit. “What’s up?”

“When I picked you up earlier,” he started, and her heart plummeted into her stomach. “Were you, uh…pissing?”

She went red. She brought her arms up to cover her face, but the move was too quick, and the float overturned, sending her splashing into the water.

“I-I’m sorry,” she said when she stood up in the shoulder-deep water, unable to look at him. “I didn’t—you were so fast—”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he said, reaching out to her. His hand cupped her cheek, drawing her gaze to him. “I was just wondering. It’s normal to pee in the pool, I should’ve given you some warning before picking you up.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she mumbled, mostly to herself as she kept her eyes shut. Her face bloomed scarlet with her mortification.

Adrien moved through the water till he was behind her, his arms sliding around her waist, pulling her against his chest. She gasped despite herself, unable to stop herself from trembling slightly in anticipation and a little fear.

What did he want with her? She found the answer a moment later, when the water around them suddenly became warmer.

“Adrien!” she cried with a laugh, squirming in his arms. But he held her tighter, and her ass brushed against the bulge in his swim shorts, and she said again in a breathy voice, “ _Adrien_ …”

“See?” he murmured, and when did his lips get so close to her ear? “Totally normal. Trust me, I don’t mind it at all.”

The husky tone of his voice, the way he was holding her, made her wonder…she rolled her hips back against him, her suspicions confirmed when he groaned as her ass rubbed his hard cock.

He smiled, and his face was so close to her neck that she could feel his lips curve. “Okay, it’s a little more than not minding it.”

“Adrien,” she said, her voice soft. “You—you like this?”

“If it’s too weird, you can leave,” he replied, the tone of his voice back to normal. “But, um—yeah. It’s a thing for me.”

Marinette bit her lip as she turned her head to glance at him. His cheeks were pink, but his eyes were dark as he watched her. Lust and uncertainty were both clear in his expression, and she realized—if she was going to fall down this pit of shame, he’d be there to catch her.

“It’s—it’s not too weird,” she said firmly, rolling her hips against him again. “Totally normal, right?”

He groaned, and kissed her neck as his hands moved to her hips, holding her tight. A surge of arousal ran through her body like a lightning bolt as she tilted her head to allow him more access, felt his cock press against her ass again.

“ _Nngh—ahh!_ ,” she moaned as his teeth grazed her skin, just enough to make her shiver before he was kissing her again, one hand slowly inching down, sliding to her inner thigh.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he murmured, and the way he said her name would be playing out in her fantasies from that moment on. “How do you feel?”

“So good,” she sighed in reply. Even if nothing more happened, Adrien was _touching, kissing_ her, and she could still feel the length of his cock pressed against her. She was in heaven.

“You haven’t been out of the pool in hours,” he said, and fuck, how could his voice be so low and _sinful_? His finger traced the edge of her bikini bottom, just next to her pussy. “You had that water earlier…don’t you have to go?”

She did, now that he mentioned it, and the thought of it made the ache between her legs increase. “Y-yeah…”

His hand cupped her pussy fully, making her groan. “Piss for me, Marinette.”

She gasped, and a few drops leaked out, warming her bikini bottom before dissipating into the pool.

“Actually,” Adrien said, his hand drawing away as she let out a small whimper, “if you don’t mind…I’d really like to watch you.”

Marinette bit her lip, turning to face him so she could see his expression. He was grinning, his eyes hungry, almost feral as he made a show of looking over her body. She felt warmed by his gaze as she blushed and smiled despite the crazy situation they were in.

“Okay,” she said softly, and he broke into a wide smile, the kind of sunshine look that made her fall in love with him. She turned and hoisted herself out of the pool, settling herself on the edge, her legs apart, facing Adrien.

She slipped her fingers between her legs, hooking her swimsuit in her hand and tugging it to the side, baring her pussy to Adrien. He responded by holding onto her legs, resting his head just on the inside of her knee. “God, Mari, you’re beautiful.”

She gave a nervous giggle that turned into a soft moan as her bladder let go. It wasn’t a big stream, just a few dribbles that leaked out of her pussy and puddled beneath her on the concrete surface surrounding the pool, before dripping into the water.

“Fuck,” Adrien groaned. One hand disappeared beneath the surface of the water, and through the distorted view she could see that his cock was out of his swim trunks as he palmed and stroked himself. “I already liked you, but this... _fuck_ this is hot…”

“Y-you like me?” she asked. Her fingers unconsciously drifted across her folds, rubbing her clit just slightly.

He glanced up at her, a sincere smile on his face. “You’re amazing, Marinette.”

The stream died down as her bladder was emptied. She gave a soft sigh of relief that turned into a noise like a squeak as suddenly Adrien’s hands were on her thigh, pulling her closer to the edge of the pool.

She let go of her suit, meaning to let it shift back into place, but then Adrien’s fingers were there, tracing her folds, pulling her open so his _tongue_ could press against her. She moaned, letting her hand drift to his head, his hair still wet from the pool, as he ate her out, clearly inexperienced but eager as he explored her with his lips, his tongue.

Marinette groaned as he pushed one, then two fingers inside her. She was so wet there was no resistance as he pressed his fingers to her walls, curling them slightly to make her _scream_ with pleasure.

“You taste so _good_ ,” he murmured, gentle kisses to her pussy between his words. He sucked her clit gently before running his tongue along her folds again. “Feel so good on my fingers…fuck yourself on my face, Marinette.”

His words were cut off as he slipped his tongue alongside his fingers, teasing her and tasting her before moving to capture her clit between his lips and lap at it with his tongue. Marinette could feel her arousal leaking out around his hand, and she bucked her hips up against him, seeking more of his touch, his mouth on her.

She glanced down at him, blonde hair between her legs as he _feasted_ on her, his eyes glancing up to meet hers as his fingers worked in her, bringing her closer to the edge.

“A-Adrien,” she whimpered, closing her legs around his head. “Yes, yes— _ahhnn, Adrien!”_

She came _hard_ , her world going white for a second as her body shook and her pussy _squirted_ on Adrien’s face. She was far past shame at this point, instead enjoying the look on Adrien’s face as she parted her legs to let him go.

He smiled and licked his lips, carefully readjusting her swimsuit before leaning back, giving her room to reenter the pool.

Marinette smirked at him and reached behind herself to untie her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground before she pushed herself back into the water. Her ass slid through the puddle beneath her, but she didn’t care as she got the satisfaction of seeing Adrien’s eyes widen as he stared at her breasts. Once on the water, she moved a hand behind Adrien’s head and kissed him, all caution and fears thrown to the wind.

His tongue was against hers and he tasted tangy-sweet, _her_ flavor. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close, her breasts bare against his chest.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured between kisses.

“You’re…” Words weren’t enough to describe the way he made her blissfully happy. “You’re _everything_.”

He kissed her again, gently nibbling her lower lip as his hand pressed against her breast, cupping her and catching her nipple between his fingers. He pressed her against the wall of the pool, and she lifted a leg to wrap around his hip, moaning when she felt no suit, just the bare skin of his hip and ass.

She slid her hands down his sides, feeling his body, memorizing how his skin felt against hers, until she reached his half-down swim trunks. She tugged downwards, and he helped her remove the offending article entirely, floating away from them on the pool’s surface.

Her hand wrapped around his cock, and he groaned against her lips, the sound sparking her arousal all over again. She stroked him gently as his hands found the ties on her swimsuit bottom, quickly undoing them and tugging the fabric out from between her legs.

“I want you,” she murmured softly. “Adrien, _please_.”

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned in reply. His hands found her hips, the water helping him hold up her weight as she settled her legs around him. “God, Marinette…”

The tip of his cock slid inside her easily, making them both moan.

“Ready?” Adrien asked softly, a small kiss on her lips.

“Ready,” she replied, unable to stop smiling.

His grin turned into a sly smirk as Marinette felt an unexpected pressure inside her, a rush of liquid against her walls.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she groaned, her head lolling back. “Are you…?”

“Just needed to relieve myself real quick,” he said before pressing a kiss to Marinette’s neck. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Her only response was a whimper as his piss leaked out of her and dissipated into the pool around them, warming the water.

“Okay,” he said, his voice low as his stream ended. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“ _Please_ ,” she murmured, biting her lip in anticipation.

His lips crashed against hers as he pulled her body against his, his cock slamming into her in one quick motion. She felt so _full_ and wonderful as he fucked her, rocking her hips against him as she kissed him again and again and again.

“Nngh, _fuck_ , Marinette, you’re so _tight_ ,” he groaned, his cock easily slipping in and out of her, aided by his piss and her arousal. “Could stay in you— _fuck_ —forever…”

“Oh, _Adrien_ ,” she moaned. “So good, so _good_ …”

“Your pussy feels amazing around my cock,” he murmured. “Like you’re— _nngh_ —like you’re milking me dry.”

She tightened her legs around his hips, keeping him trapped against her, just enough room for their hips to rock together.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said, his fingers slightly digging into her ass. “Should I—”

“Cum inside me,” she murmured. She wasn’t going to let him go anyways. “Need to feel you—fill me up, Adrien…”

His lips found hers as his hips rapidly jerked once, twice, before staying pressed against her. She felt incredible warmth as his cum spilled from his cock, coating her pussy.

Adrien was panting as he held her body close, his forehead against hers. “Hey,” he murmured.

“Hey,” she replied, smiling.

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” he asked.

She pressed her lips to his again, trying to pour all the years of love for him into the one gesture. “Yes,” she murmured.

He grinned. “We, uh—we should probably get out of the pool.”

“A few more minutes?” she asked. “I’ve waited years to even get your attention, I want to savor this.”

“You always had my attention,” he said softly. “But if you wanted this, you should have just peed on me earlier.”

Marinette blushed, but laughed, feeling comfortable and completely at ease in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I'm embarrassed over this


End file.
